(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electrical connector that includes a terminal attached to a length of wiring that extends from the stator windings of an electric motor, and a tubular insulating sleeve that extends along the length of wiring. The sleeve is secured stationary relative to both the wiring and the terminal by being secured to the stator windings by the same mechanical connection that binds the stator windings.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Current electrical connector assemblies, such as that disclosed in the U.S. patent of Peters, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,853, are well-designed for their intended functions. A connector assembly of this type is often employed on the lead wires of an electric motor. The assembly includes a terminal that is secured to the motor lead wire. The terminal is removably attachable to a separate electrical coupling to communicate the motor stator windings with the electrical coupling.
However, problems have been encountered in the assembly of electrical connectors of the type disclosed in the above-referenced patent. The electric terminal of the connector assembly has a lead wire crimp and an insulation sleeve crimp. Lead wires are secured to the terminal at the lead wire crimp, and a tubular insulating sleeve is secured to the terminal at the sleeve crimp. However, at times lead wires secured to the terminal are damaged and/or cut at the insulation sleeve crimp. In addition, at times the lead wires and sleeve are incorrectly placed into the terminals. For example, the insulation sleeve is at times crimped in the lead wire crimp area of the terminal, and on occasion the insulation sleeve is left out of the insulation crimp of the terminal when the crimp is formed. Broken lead wires have also been encountered at the lead dwell of the stator casing where the lead wires enter the motor housing.
Some of the problems encountered in the use of the prior art electrical connector are attributed to the assembly of the connector. In assembling the connector, the operator must place the lead wires to be crimped to the electric terminal in the wire crimp portion of the terminal, and must place the distal end of the insulation sleeve into the insulation crimp portion of the terminal. The operator then activates a press, crimping both the lead wires and the insulation sleeve simultaneously to the terminal. Thus, the operators are required to place both the lead wires and the outer insulation sleeve into the terminal at the same time. They also must keep the lead wires fully in the wire crimp portion of the terminal, not letting the wires cross or twist. At the same time, the outer insulation sleeve must be kept out of the wire crimp portion of the terminal, and must be positioned in the insulation crimp portion of the terminal. This all occurs within a two inch opening of the crimping machine.